Doctor Feel Good
by crayolakid0413
Summary: JJ & Emily are kidnapped by an unsub who forces them to play doctor...only one of them is the patient and the other is the nurse. While one is forced to undergo "treatments" the other attempts to keep her alive...falling in love in the process *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I wanted to give a special thanks to _Carly Carter_ for taking the time to edit every piece of this story and be such a great sounding board for ideas. I couldn't have done this piece without her help. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of criminal minds, however this story based on the characters is my original work.**

**Chapter 1**

JJ stirred slowly struggling to open her heavy eyes. Her senses were in overdrive. _What is that smell? S_he couldn't place it, disinfectant, alcohol, hosp…_Am I in a hospital JJ thought?_

As her eyes opened she took in the bright lights reflecting off the white walls and cold tile floor. "Ehh," A voice cried out. Emily. Oh god Emily was with her. The unsub must have gotten her.

Emily was strapped to a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She looked unharmed, but she was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Em, Em can you hear me?" JJ called out, struggling to stand.

"I wouldn't try that just yet Agent Jareau." a voice boomed through the room." You have been given a mild tranquilizer. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

Emily was jarred awake by the loud voice. She saw JJ struggling on the floor, falling back down every time she tried to stand. She noticed the restraints tied to her wrists and ankles and the hospital gown she was wearing. Where the hell are we? She thought. Emily quickly regained her composure and took charge.

"Jay, listen to me, I'm okay. I'm not hurt. Just stay down and let the drugs wear off. You won't be able to help either one of us if you snap your ankle." Emily called to the blonde.

JJ shot Emily a glare, she knew she was right, but she didn't play the victim well. "Okay Em, I'll stay down", JJ replied with angry evident in her voice.

Suddenly the voice boomed out again. "Welcome to Angel View Hospital, Agents Jareau and Prentiss. You have both been chosen to help my dear brother, Dr. Feel Good, study for his medical exam. Now let me lay out the rules. Agent Jareau my brother has selected you to be his nurse. Agent Prentiss you are the patient. Now the way this works is I will give the patient a complaint, and my brother will come and treat her. Agent Jareau you will notice that while Agent Prentiss is strapped down you are free. Your job is to fix your friend up when she isn't feeling well, let's say. If you fight or try to escape we will be forced to end our fun early. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Emily could no longer hold in her anger, "Screw you both! We are not playing into your delusion. No one would ever let you become a doctor you are crazy and you will end up playing doctor in a padded cell."

JJ gave Emily a pleading look. She knew Emily wasn't going to give up she was way to strong, she was too beautiful to let someone hurt them. She blushed as her feelings for Emily bubbled to the surface.

"Agent Prentiss I understand you are not feeling well right now. I will let the anger slide. My brother will be in shortly to diagnosis your first ailment." The voice boomed again before fading away.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have antagonized him. Look I want you to listen to them. Let them do what they need to me. I can take it. You need to keep yourself safe until the team finds us. Please Jay please no matter what they do to me don't fight them." Emily said.

"Okay Em, I promise. You try and rest, it seems this unsub is determined to make you sick. I'll stand guard okay."

Emily nodded letting her eyes slowly close. She drifted off quickly. She was home, in her bed with a certain blonde liaison curled up against her. She was running her fingers through her hair softly, remembering every moment of their passionate love making.

"Em, EMILY wake up someone's coming" JJ yelled.

Emily threw her eyes open just as the door to her prison opened.

**Authors Note: As always Reviews are much appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in Quantico the rest of the team gathered around the table, anxiously waiting to find out what emergency pulled them out of bed at 5am.

"Where's Emily and JJ?" Reid questioned.

"Prolly still sleeping." Morgan mumbled.

Hotch came flying into the room, a teary eyed Garcia close behind. Everyone's moods instantly changed when they saw her face. Something was wrong.

About an hour ago I received a call from Angel View Hospital telling me that Prentiss and JJ would be participating in a study and would not be able to come into work.

"Angel View? I've never heard of that." Morgan said.

"That is because it's not real." Reid replied.

"Angel View Hospital is not what we would call a hospital." Garcia went online and found a website with a link. "Garcia please." Garcia nodded.

The screen showed a white room, with a pale Prentiss strapped to a hospital bed and a tired looking JJ kneeling on the floor.

The feed is live. It appears our unsub is recreating a fantasy of being a doctor. Hotch announces.

"I, I, um, I am still working on a trace but it's within 20 miles of her." Garcia managed to say through her silent sobs.

Morgan stood and engulfed her into a hug. "It'll be okay baby girl. We'll get them." He kissed her forehead lightly, earning a small smile.

"Agent Prentiss", a stocky man with a deep husky voice said as he walked over to the table gently stroking her hair. Emily's eyes filled with fire, as JJ fought to stand and help her Emily. She wasn't going to sit on the floor watching him touch her the way only her hands were meant.

"Now now, Agent Jareau either you simmer down or I will be forced to give you some more paralytic, Trust me you will want your strength when it comes time to be my brothers nurse.

"I will never be his nurse; you are weak and pathetic doing your brothers dirty work. What a loser!" JJ spat.

"JJ, Emily said in a warning tone. I am going to need you to be a good nurse for Dr. Feel Good."

JJ knew Emily was protecting her, she knew that fighting back right now would only cause more harm then good, but something inside of her had snapped, seeing that monster touching her Emily it was too much. Emily looked into JJ cerulean eyes begging her to stop. She couldn't resist that look.

"I'm sorry, JJ almost whispered, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. I would be happy to comply."

"Well I think I can forgive that little outburst, you are probably just hungry let's see what we can do about that."

The door shut loudly. JJ glanced up at Emily quickly putting her head back down, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat stuck on the floor. She needed to touch Emily; she needed to kiss those beautiful lips. She needed her to feel all the love she had inside and hope that it would be enough to get through this. But she was stuck, stuck on the cold floor waiting for the medicine to wear off. Something bad was going to happen to Emily and the only thing she could do was patch her up and hope she stayed alive long enough for the team to come. Emily looked at JJ, keeping a brave face and steading her shaky voice.

"Jay listen to me, c'mon look at me."

JJ timidly looked up, her eyes meeting Emily as the dams broke and she sat sobbing on the floor.

"Jay I know you are scared but I promise you are going to be okay, we are going to be okay. The team knows were missing and judging by the fantasy these 2 are living in they probably sent them proof of life as a tease. They will be here soon. In the meantime, we know the unsub that came in, the brother will be the one inflicting the "symptoms" and the other one that calls himself Dr. Feel Good will be fixing me. He's making you part of this Jay. I know its going to be hard but I need you to play your role. Be the nurse. If you fight back he will kill us both. I trust you Jay, I trust you with my life. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I need you to take care of me, to keep me alive no matter how bad this game gets. Promise me Jay!"

JJ nodded sobs wracking her body. "I love you too Em, she said but the soft words were drowned out by her sobs."

It seemed like hours had passed before JJ finally cried herself to sleep. Emily knew the unsub would be back he had something planned. She looked over at JJ curled up in a ball on the floor. I love you Jay, and if I don't make it I hope you know it's not your fault and if I do survive I promise to give you the kiss I have been dreaming of for the past 4 years. Jay I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are my angel Jay; I just really hope I have the chance to tell you that.

JJ began to stir just as the door creaked opened.

**Authors Note: As always Reviews are much appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't wait this damn screen anymore, Morgan yelled, where the hell are these people?"

Hotch looked around the room, his team was crumbling it had been 24 hours they had no leads and the latest scene that played across the screen told him they were almost out of time.

Emily knew she had to distract the unsub from JJ so she could gain her composure. If would feed on her pain.

"You must be really proud of yourself…..right I don't know your name, we'll loser you look to be about 35 your backside is a lot nicer to look at than your right. I bet you always followed your brother around, like a pathetic dog. You sat and watched him get all the credit. You always took the fall, he was perfect and you were stupid, he was strong, you were weak. How does it feel to live your life in the shadows, how does it feel to go all these years with no one even knowing your name." Emily taunted her voice raised.

The unsub didn't even notice JJ quickly sit up and wipe her red puffy eyes. Emily had hit a nerve and despite his brothers orders to stick to the plan she needed to be taught a lesson. He walked over to Emily forcefully slapping her across the face.

Emily spit the new found blood pooling in her mouth right into his face. He turned around. She held her breath expecting the next blow but it didn't come. Instead he took a towel from his pocket and wiped his own face before wiping hers.

As quickly as he had angered he was back into his calm submissive mood. "Now Agent Prentiss, I see that you are getting anxious to begin helping my brother. I won't keep you waiting any longer."

The unsub went to the doorway and retrieved a bowl of fruit and some water. He walked over to Agent Jareau, here he said handing her a closed bottle of water and some pineapple. You will need some sugar and fluids to stand. The paralysis should be warn off but I'm sure you are feeling pretty weak.

JJ looked at the fruit. Her mouth began to salivate. She was so hungry.

"Go ahead Jay, he's right you need your strength do this for me." Emily coached.

JJ nodded as she greedily shoved the fruit and poured the water down her parched throat. Satisfied she had eaten her meal the unsub walked over to the door and picked up a second bowl.

JJ looked up at Emily hoping that she would eat too, she didn't expect the look of fear plastered across her face, it was gone in seconds but she had caught it. Oh god, JJ thought as the forbidden fruit came into her view."

Emily pursed her lips as tight together as she could. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. She watched as he picked up a single berry, bringing it up to her lips.

"What's the matter Agent Prentiss, cat got your tongue?" The unsub asked.

As if on que Emily opened her mouth to protest. Seeing his opening the unsub shoved the berry down her throat and walked out.

**Authors Note: As always Reviews are much appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback: _

_It was summer of "76, Six year old Emily was running through the meadow running her hands through the flowers. She stopped when she reached a clearing. She saw a red fruit with black dots and a green top growing on a vine near a big tree. She ran over picking a few up and placing it in her bag with the flowers and ran home. "Nana Sophie, Nana Sophia, Emily cried excitedly to her caregiver. I brought these for you she announced pulling an assortment of wild flowers from her bag. "Well thank you very much sugar plum, her Nana replied. Nana Sophie took a vase out of the cabinet and placed the flowers in the center of the kitchen table. Emily beamed. "Okay well I'll see you later", Emily called out running off. "No running sugar plum!" Nana Sophie shouted after the excited girl. Emily turned the corner hidden from her Nana's view and took a bite of the fruit. All of a sudden she felt her chest get tight, she couldn't breathe. She ran back into the kitchen taking short ragged breaths before collapsing at the floor of her very scared Nana. She woke up a few days later at the hospital. Her throat was sore and she didn't feel too good. The doctor explained to her that the fruit she found is called a strawberry and she was very allergic. That meant if she ate even one bite she could die._

JJ was frozen in fear. It only took seconds to snap out of the shock and let the adrenaline pick her up off the floor and to Emily's side. Precious seconds though. When JJ reached Emily she noticed her whole body shake as she fought for each ragged breath. "I…I…I'mmmm…kaa", Emily tried desperately to be strong for JJ to keep breathing but her throat was closing up and sports were beginning to invade her vision she knew it wouldn't be much longer before the darkness consumed her.

JJ looked down at her friend, her lips were growing a darker shade of blue by the second, her eyes were losing the battle to stay away. She had to do something. She was the only one that could save her.

"Doctor Feel Good, code blue hurry!" JJ shouted. A man in his early 40's tall, with dark features and a moustache came barrelling through the door. He wore a lab coat with Dr. Feel Good embroidered on the right breast in red and an emblem Angel View Hospital on the right. JJ was so busy trying to save Emily's life she failed to notice the name and hospital logo were embroidered, he had to have gotten that done somewhere. The team would be able to trace it back to him, to them.

Dr. Feel Good immediately shoved a pen into Emily's leg. "Agent Prentiss is clearly suffering from a severe allergic reaction, she is in anaphylaxis. I have administered epinephrine which will reverse the swelling. Nurse, he said facing JJ, she will need full oxygen for the next 4 hours. A mask dropped in from a hole in the ceiling. Of course he wouldn't give me a tank, I could use that as a weapon, JJ thought. JJ looked down at Emily she was unconscious, but judging from the steady rhythmic breathing she was just asleep. She pulled the mask over her face trusting it was really oxygen. It had to be if his fantasy was going to work.

JJ stood next to Emily's sleeping form for hours, gently running her fingers through her long raven hair. She looked so peaceful. Her lips had regained their brilliant shade of pink. She fought back the onset of fresh tears as she thought of how close she came to losing her. She wouldn't lose her. Emily was right, these unsubs need to harm and heal. As long as she played her part Emily would survive.

Back in Quantico

A loud shatter filled the air as Derek threw his coffee cup across the room.

"He almost killed her, he almost fucking killed her!" Derek shouted.

"Mogan" Hotch said sternly.

"Did you know that only 5% of the entire population has a severe allergy to strawberries?"

"No one cares about your stupid facts right now!" Morgan replied angrily.

Reid put his head down.

"Enough! Rossi shouted, if it's so rare he must have known. It would be in her medical history. Only doctors have access to that.

His jacket, Reid added, when he came into the room he was wearing a jacket that said Angel View Hospital.

"We already know the name of the hospital", Morgan grumbled.

"He looks like a doctor; someone gave him the information because he looked like a doctor. He had to go and get it. All health care facility have cameras. He would be on there somewhere." Reid continued.

"Good Work Reid, Hotch praised, Garcia get me the surveillance on Emily's doctor's office.

"Yes boss man right away" Garcia replied

"There's something else bugging me about this guy Hotch, Rossi added, he has an official embroidered jacket, medical supplies, Emily's history….he has to work at a hospital. We know the Angel View is fake but someone embroidered that. The supplies are coming from somewhere.

"Garcia, I also need you to trace all places that create emblems for embroidery, specifically for hospitals or medical offices." You got it, just save my little butterflies Garcia said solemnly.

"I highly doubt our "Doctor Feel Good" would work in the hospital. He wouldn't be able to resist acting on his impulses. Our second unsub, the submissive, the one inflicting the symptoms he would work there." Reid provided.

**Authors Note: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

JJ had just dosed off, snuggling against Emily's sleeping form when the dreaded sound of the door opening sent her into a panic. She felt her stomach jump into her chest as she quickly jumped off the bed and shook Emily.

"Em, Em please you gotta wake up, come on." JJ pleaded.

"Jay?" Em said tiredly.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." The unsub said."Are we ready for our next adventure?"

JJ felt silent tears roll down her cheeks as she saw the metal baseball bat dangling in his fingers.

"You are still here, I thought you would have realized you were a useless piece of shit right now and run off a cliff." Emily taunted. She knew if she kept pushing him there would be no way for him get tired of her and start the game over with JJ. Even if it killed her she had to protect JJ. After all she has loved her for 3 long years. The way her golden locks glisten in the sun, the way she giggles after too many drinks, the way her hand dances softly across her hand when she's walking by. If she was gone, JJ could still be happy, she would be. "Well what are you waiting for? You need your brother to hold your hand?"

"EMILY STOP!" JJ yelled. She might be a helpless in the unsub's sick game but she was not letting Emily make this any worse.

Emily looked at JJ with hurt filled eyes. She stared into her eyes trying to say _I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you, I have to protect you._

"You know Agent Prentiss, I was going to be nice and let you chose what bone I was going to break but after that comment….." The unsub suddenly stopped talking as he picked up the bat and swung it down as hard as he could on Emily's left ankle.

She pursed her lips tightly together and held in the scream that was eager to get out. JJ looked on in horror as he repeated the same motion three more times until a loud snap echoed through the room followed by the worse sound anyone could possibly imagine. Emily couldn't be tough anymore. She was sobbing so hard, that amount of pain couldn't be placed in any compartment.

"Were done for now, but don't worry I will be back and I'm done being so generous with Agent Prentiss." The unsub snipped as he walked out.

"Em, Em try to breathe, come on hee hee hooo, hee hee hoo." JJ coached as she squeezed her friends hand. Her ankle was already the size of a bowling ball. JJ knew what she had to do. "Dr. Feel Good, please help our patient is in bad shape." afraid to describe the injury.

Dr. Feel good strode into the room. "Well Agent Prentiss you have a broken ankle." He said as he began pushing on the different bones.

Emily let out a scream.

"Now Agent Prentiss, I can't very well diagnose you with all that yelling." Dr. Feel Good calmly stated.

"You're right doc, I'm sorry, it just really hurts." Emily said softly knowing that she would have to play her part too.

"Okay well it looks like you may have fractured your tibia as well. I am going to have the nurse here wrap your ankle up and put some ice. You may also take these, he said holding out 2 white pills.

"Umm thank you but what are those?" Emily asked carefully not wanting to upset the pain offering her pain relief.

"Em he's trying to help you, take it." JJ said.

Emily nodded.

"Thank you nurse." The unsub replied. "I will be right back with your supplies." As promised he entered a few minutes later with water, bandages and ice. JJ went to work quickly and carefully trying to relieve as much pressure as she could. The unsub had released the cuff on Emily's ankle for the treatment placing the key in his jacket pocket. _If only i could get close enough,_ she thought.

Emily groaned. "Jay, they're coming, right?"

"Yea Em, They're coming. You just stay strong for me okay. I know it hurts but I need you to be strong." JJ replied.

"Jay I just need to close my eyes just for a second." Emily said as she drifted off to an unconscious slumber.

"No, No Em, Wake up!" JJ shouted, she gently shook her friend getting more and more panicked as time passed. She reached down and felt a strong steady pulse. God I don't know how much more her body can take, JJ thought hanging her head.

**Authors Note: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back in Quantico

"Hotch I got something!"Garcia yelled excitedly. "I was able to get the identity of Dr. Feel Good from the surveillance from Emily's last hospital trip and it matched the name on the embroidery order for the jacket. Meet Kevin and Robert Masterson." Garcia said pointing to the screen. "Kevin failed out of medical school after flunking the psych exam and Robert was in a fire as a child leaving him deformed. He's been in and out of jail for various counts of aggravated assault for the past 10 years."

"I need an address now Garcia!" Hotch yelled.

"Already sent to your phones, its 15 miles south east. Go save my Sunshine and Raven beauties." Garcia added.

The team gathered and headed to the cars, luckily too distracted to see the latest treatment. They would be there in 10 mins.

"Girls you gotta hold on a few more minutes for us were coming for you." Morgan said to the ceiling of the SUV.

"Who were you talking to Morgan?" Reid asked.

Rossi turned and gave Reid a look that said stop now before Morgan takes your head off in one swipe.

"Kev, How'd they find us? We gotta go now." Robert called as he heard the siren's approaching.

"No Bobby we have one last treatment for Agent Prentiss. I want you to go in and hold the nurse tight while I perform a little surgery. I wouldn't want her getting in the way." Kevin responded, an eerie calm to his voice.

"What kind of surgery?" Bobby asked excited.

"There's no time to explain they will be in here within the next few minutes let's finish up so we can go." Kevin said firmly now.

Bobby complied turning the handle to the patients room.

The team pulled up to the old cabin. "Rossi, Reid take the back, Morgan you and I will go in the front." Hotch directed.

Morgan kicked the door open turning to his right. "Clear, Clear." Hotch called behind him.

Rossi entered through the back and pointed to a door, he opened it and Reid went in. He walked slowly down the stairs. He hated using his gun. He took a few steps shining the light around. Clear.

"Hotch they're not here!" Morgan shouted.

Garcia is there any other buildings on this property? Hotch asked.

"One second boss man. Yes about 20 yards to your right is another small building." Garcia replied.

Hotch didn't even have time to give the order before Morgan took off in a heated sprint toward the shed, the rest of the team close behind. His partner and his little sister were hurt, he had to get to them.

**Authors Note: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bobby opened the door. Emily was staring straight into his now uncovered face. JJ let out a small gasp when she saw him. His face was severely deformed from burns and scars. He was hardly recognizable as a person. He ignored Emily's looks and walked straight to JJ.

JJ began to back up against the fall, terror quickly overtaking her face. What was he going to do to her?

"Yo Frankenstein, I missed you why not come over here." Emily taunted trying to keep him away from her JJ.

"Now now, Agent Prentiss, Kevin scolded as he crept into the room, my nurse is just going to be looked after while I perform a little surgery. "

JJ fought against the strong arms that now held her tight. Yelling and screaming everything she could at the doctor. He didn't even seem to notice.

Emily knew there was a good chance she couldn't recover from this "surgery", if she didn't bleed to death she would definitely die of infection. She took a deep breath and turned her head toward JJ. Looking deep into her beautiful cerulean eyes Emily spoke the words she had been holding back for 3 long years. "Jennifer Jareau I love you!"

"I love you too Emily." JJ replied but was covered by Emily's screams as the doctor made his first incision into her pale white skin. Crimson quickly began staining the floor.

JJ didn't have anything left to fight, she let herself collapse in the unsubs arms as sobs wracked her body watching the life slip out of those beautiful chocolate orbs.

Boom! The door came crashing down. "FBI drop the weapon now"! Morgan commanded.

Kevin looked right at Morgan and laughed as he lowered his hand swiping across Emily's wrist on the way down causing more of her precious blood to pour out.

Bang! It wasn't Morgan who had to shot, Reid saw the weapon and aimed hitting him straight in the head.

Bobby moved his arm to JJ's throat. Morgan watched helpless as Emily was bleeding out on the table. They couldn't leave JJ. Rossi and Hotch came barrelling in the door.

"We got him Morgan, help Prentiss" Rossi directed.

Bobby you don't want to do this." Rossi coached. "Your brother is dead but you don't have to be. Let Agent Jareau go."

Bobby released JJ's throat and charged towards the agents. It was Hotch this time who fired. Reid ran to JJ who had fallen to the floor gasping for breath.

"Eemm, Eeemm, heelpp herr." JJ breathed out.

"We need a medic down here sta" Hotch called into his jacket.

Morgan had his shirt ripped off pushing into Emily's abdomen with one hand and grasping her injured wrist with the other.

"Let me go." Emily breathed out, her skin turning blue as more blood seemed through the shirt.

JJ lost it hearing Emily give up. She went into shock gripping Reid as her life line. Hotch and Rossi looked through the doctors jacket unlocking Emily's cuffs.

"I'm not letting you go Princess, you are staying with me for a long time. You are not doing this to me all over again." Morgan pleaded.

Emily began the drift off. The warmth of the light pulling her in.

**Authors Note: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter. Thank you to anyone who read this to the end. I am new at writing fanfiction. This is my first multi-chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback that help me to become a better writer. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. And thank you again to _Carly Carter_ for all of your help.**

**Chapter 8**

Five hours later….

"Where are they? Where are my Sunshine and Raven butterfly beauties?" Garcia asked frantically looking around at all the solemn faces.

"JJ is down the hall being treated for shock. She's going to be okay. Reid is with her." Rossi replied.

"Okay good." Garcia sighed." Wait JJ is okay, but where is my Emily? Derek?" She called walking over to the clearly disturbed man.

Derek was sitting in the far end of the waiting room. Emily's blood dried on his shirt and hands. He was shaking and mumbling to himself.

"My chocolate stud muffin is my Emily, is she?" Garcia couldn't bring herself to say the words.

She's in surgery, Hotch provided after a few moments. It was tearing him up watching his team relive the events of Ian Doyle all over. It was always Emily.

Emily was running through a meadow running her hands through the colourful flowers. She stopped when she reached a familiar clearing. Standing next to the strawberry bushes was her Nana Sophia.

"Nana Sophia?" Emily questioned. Nana Sophia had died 5 years early of a heart attack._ If she is dead. OMG,_ Emily thought,_ I'm dead_.

"Emmy honey." Nana Sophia called out taking her hand, "You are not dead yet my sugar plum. You have too much to live for. Fight Emily! Fight with all you have!"

"CLEAR, another epi, charge to 300 CLEAR" Emily felt a jolt run through her body as she flew backwards out of the meadow away from Nana Sophia.

"JJ…Jayyy." Emily mumbled.

"I'm right here Em, c'mon open your eyes. Please Em I need you!" JJ begged squeezing Emily's hand.

She had been in surgery for 12 hours, coded 3 times, but they had managed to revive her. The doctors told JJ they had never seen anyone with such a will to live. Almost 24 hours since they were rescued Emily was fighting to come back to her reason for holding on.

Her eye lids fluttered open, before snapping closed again. It hurt. She wanted to be back in the meadow, back with Nana Sophia. Then she heard that voice, it sounded like an angel. Her Jennifer was calling for her to come back. She could hear the tears in her voice. Her Jennifer was crying she had to get to her.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."JJ said holding her hands tight, "I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" JJ asked.

"Jay?" Emily whispered trying to shake the fog of her deep sleep.

"You heard me Em, I love you, and I know after everything we went through in that room that I truly can't go one more minute without you." JJ added leaning down and pulling Emily into a deep passionate kiss.

"YES!" Emily breathed gasping for her, "YES, YES, YES! Of course I'll marry you Jay. I love you so much. You are the reason I came back, you are my reason for living. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life looking into those beautiful eyes."

"Princess thank God." Morgan sighed barging in the room. Garcia ran past him and hugged Emily tight.

"Oww Garcia." Emily said.

"Garcia do you mind releasing my fiancée?" JJ asked.

Garcia quickly let go and pulled back, looking from JJ to Emily back and forth.

"Whhhaa Whattt?" Garcia mumbled.

"She said her financee, Garcia." Reid provided, "It seems JJ and Emily are engaged to be married. That's funny though I didn't even realize they were dating."

"Congrats Cara, Bella." Rossi said to the ladies. "I thought you two would never catch on."

"Congrats to you both, Emily I'm glad to see you are still with us." Hotch said seriously.

"Come on guys the ladies need some alone time." Rossi said pulling Reid with him as he followed Hotch out the door.

Morgan hung back, "Princess, DON'T YOU EVER PULL THAT DYING BULLSHIT ON ME AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Morgan yelled.

"Aww Der I love you too. I'm really sorry I scared you again, but thank you for saving me. We both know I wouldn't be here right now without you." Emily replied.

The two ladies fell asleep holding each other knowing no matter what they had each other, and their love would reach to the ends of the earth.

**Authors Note: Please Review!**


End file.
